


Lust

by Litchae



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Biting, Blood, Guns, M/M, Vampires, asami is still a tease, blood-sucking, rating may go up later, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litchae/pseuds/Litchae
Summary: Akihito, a young vampire, has always lived in solitude, kept his vampire-instincts in check and lived a careless life. One day he meets a golden eyed demon, and suddenly he feels a desire he has never felt before. Will he be able to live the life he always has, or will Asami turn his life upside down?





	1. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> As a dane up late on the election night in the US, I decided doing something good with my time, while following the election. So I wrote half of the first chapter of this shit-thing, then I fell asleep. Today I finished the first chapter, and decided to roll with it, and actually publish my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

Midnight. The moon was the only source of light in the outskirts of the city, the area almost deafening silent. The only sign of life was the slender body moving in the shadows. He was moving with a goal in mind, following the metallic scent that had hit his nose a few minutes ago. With heightened senses due to his hunger, Akihito heard every movement, and he knew he would not be alone in just a few minutes, when he finally came to the harbor. The thought of danger erased by hunger, as he could smell at least two bodies of fresh blood, ready for him to feast upon. This was going to be a good night; he could feel it.

The light coming from the warehouse by the harbor rivaled the moonshine, when Akihito first laid his eyes upon it. The metallic smell of blood had gotten stronger, and even a human would be able to catch a faint smell of blood in the air. For Akihito the smell of blood was stronger by far, he could almost taste the sweet red liquor on his tongue. A few minutes passed by, before Akihito decided to step out of the shadows and move even closer to the warehouse with a simple goal in mind: food. There was at least nine other people in the building, all alive, but it was not the ones he were there for, it was the two dead bodies on the floor: that was his prey.

Akihito did not exactly care to be sneaky about entering. What harm could a mortal do to the immortal being? Therefore, his eyes fell upon the first dead body just a few seconds after he had had his eyes on the building from the outside. Without giving the living beings in the room as much as a second thought, he started sucking blood from the open wound in the middle of the chest of the body. The salty but sweet taste hit his taste buds just a moment later, and Akihito sighed contently. He felt his strength coming back to his body after the last few nights, where he had not found any prey. Suddenly he heard a click and felt a cold thing against his head. The anger welled up in him and he knew that the light blue color his eyes normally had now were red instead. He felt the metal moving with his head, as he slowly rose from the ground. 

"Who dares to interrupt my dinner?" He says slowly as he turns around, facing the guilty. 

The yellow orbs was the first thing Akihito noticed on the taller man. In size, he was bigger than Akihito was, but Akihito could probably take him down with his inhuman strength.

With a smooth and fast move, Akihito moved out of the way before the gun went off. He almost had his hands on the man with the golden eyes, but then the smell hit him. It was the sweetest metallic scent Akihito ever had experienced; he could almost taste the salt and sweetness on his tongue after the thick red blood. His tongue burned already, with the thought of it. When was the last time he had had blood from an actual living human being? Not just a corpse, which was fine, but if you had to choose between pasta and ketchup and an actual steak, you already knew which one would be the most appetizing to eat. It was then he saw the cut in the palm of the golden-eyed man. He looked up and got eye contact with him: the curiosity and amusement written all over his face as he slowly lifted his palm up, offering it to Akihito.

‘’Boss…’’ A man with glasses said besides him. Gold Eyes held his other hand up, stopping him from interfering. Glasses looked horrified, and was it not for the feast Gold Eyes just had offered, Akihito would have been amused by the look on his face. However, Akihito had better things to do, than being entertained by Glasses. Instead, he took the offered hand and ran his tongue over the trail of blood, slowly, while maintaining the eye contact with him. Just as Akihito had predicted the blood was really some of the best he had ever tasted. The taste was addicting; more salt than sweet really, but the burning cold sensation it left on his tongue felt good. The eye contact also made his body feel full of adrenaline. This was addicting, as addicting as sugar was for humans. The glint in the man’s eyes and the promise of danger also made Akihito seethe with excitement. He bit his fangs down in Gold eyes hand to make the blood run more freely, making it easier for him to suck up. The greed was slowly taking over, and Akihito could feel how his control slowly left him, as his instincts took over, wanting him to get every drop of blood. _Mine, mine, mine._ His instincts screamed, and Akihito knew he had to stop, before he really lost his control. While the man’s eyes held, a promise Akihito would like to see more of, he also knew it would not be safe, and if he stayed much longer, he would regret it. It took every bit of his self-control to get his mouth away from the wound he had made, and it took several meters between them to make his instincts dim. As if the man knew his struggles with keeping sane, he slowly moved closer again, lifting his hand to offer more blood, but his face spoke of other dark promises too.

‘’Are you sure you don’t want anymore? You seemed to be enjoying yourself,’’ he said as he came closer, _and I can make you feel even better._ Akihito stepped farther away from him, seeing him as an actual threat.

‘’One step closer and I will rip your arms off.’’ Akihito said: his tone low and promising. The jerk started smirking, as Akihito heard the sound of clicking guns from all around him. While he probably could take the men out, he suddenly doubted his abilities up against the golden-eyed demon in front of him, and decided to follow his instinct. _Run_.

As the boy disappeared from the old warehouse, the golden-eyed man stood back. The smirk still visible. _You cannot run from me._


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito meets Asami, and everything goes downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have to write this big project for school next month, where I have to read lotsa shit beforehand. Instead I wrote this for you, and I have more fics planned already, #RIP. I am also sick, so I guess this is fine though.

Akihito had made a mistake. He could already feel it a few nights after  _ the accident,  _ and he was not happy about it. Normally he would kill his prey fully and take enough blood to feel pleased. None of it had really happened this time, as he had fled the warehouse without thinking twice about it. Now he had to deal with the want of Gold Eyes’ blood. He suddenly understood why some humans could not keep their hands off drugs, or other bad things that clearly were not good for them. He had never felt as human as he did this night, his body screaming to taste the blood of the golden-eyed man again. This was an actual addiction, Akihito could already tell. If the want for the blood was not such a give-away, then the fact that he already hungered for something to eat after just a few days would definitely be it. On average, he only needed to get something to eat twice or thrice a month. The hunger he had felt the last few nights had been unfamiliar, but he had guessed something to eat would dim it.

But now he had his meal in front of him. The prey he had just killed did not really seem that appetizing, the blood smelling as dull as the body it gently flowed out of; waiting for Akihito to have a taste. He slowly leant closer to the body, to have a taste; survival was key right now, it was not about taste. After all, he had had worse. Smokers or drug addicts was some of the worst to drink blood from, as their blood had a bitter taste and this ugly aftertaste of cardboard, that had been in the rain for a whole day. The person Akihito had killed today was drunk, and normally he would get a kick out of it, because the alcohol also was transferred to his veins, and therefore he got the same airy feeling as he supposed humans got when they decided to drown themselves in alcohol every Friday night. The dull smell of the blood seemed to be a spoiler for the blood, as it tasted just as bland as it had smelled. It was not as appetizing as Akihito had hoped it could be. Ever the optimist. Maybe it was because of the bland taste, that Akihito’s attention suddenly turned elsewhere, as he smelled something he had only dreamed of the last few nights. The sweet metallic scent was back to haunt his nose. Akihito had never felt more like a dog than he did when his mouth started to water. The body in front of him did not seem to matter anymore. Akihito was very aware of the signal this was. The man was  _ actually  _ calling for him, wanting Akihito to seek him out. At any time Akihito would not give him the satisfaction of actually doing as he wanted, and while he tried his hardest to not go in the direction of the smell, his instincts got the better of him. He was tracking down the smell before he really got to think twice about it, hunting for the second time this night.

Moving in between different houses and streets Akihito saw the change in the environment. It was easier to seek out a meal in the poor part of Tokyo, but as he came closer and closer to the smell the environment went from nauseating air, the smell of shit and no light to lit-up areas, fresh air and much more space in between buildings. When the metallic smell finally seemed to be caught in a dead end, Akihito stood a few meters away from a far too tall building, highly lit up and with lots of security. The smell came from the top of the building, but while the security would not be a problem when he got up there, he still could not really seem to figure out a way to easily get away from there again, considering it was a trap. Akihito wanted to be  _ prepared  _ this time around, so while he could have just taken the easy way to the terrace, he decided to take the harder way, and come up from behind instead. So he crawled up on the building he was hiding behind, to gain height, and from there he jumped from building to building, until he was on the other side of the building. After having jumped to the roof, Akihito suddenly got the view of the terrace, where the man stood. He had his back turned to Akihito, his arms resting on the railing with a towel resting under his bloodied hand. The towel was soaking up a good part of it, and even if it was an inanimate object, Akihito still felt anger welling up inside of his body.  _ That was his blood, and it should not be on that towel.  _ However, Akihito decided to be rational, and instead of acting on his anger, he jumped down on the terrace. He had actually wanted to take the man by surprise, but his own curiosity was too big.

‘’Are you incredibly stupid or do you just wish to die?’’ The man turned when he heard Akihito speak. Surprise looked attractive on the man’s face in the few seconds it was there, then he smiled instead.

“I think we both know the answer to that question,” Gold Eyes said, slowly moving closer to Akihito. “After all, I think we’re quite alike, you and I. Isn’t that why you haven’t killed me yet?” 

Silence followed. Akihito was stunned, and did not really know how to answer. The man did not really seem to mind, instead he stepped closer, caressing Akihito’s cheek with his non-damaged hand. 

“I think you’re feeling the lust as much as I do; the lust for danger, the lust for  _ this _ .” The man slowly lifted his bloodied hand, once again offering it to Akihito. Akihito could not tear his eyes from the hand, the word  _ lust  _ glued to his mind. That was what it was, this feeling of want. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, as it would be his weakness.

“What makes you think that you’re right?” It was with great power Akihito broke the gaze on the bloodied hand, instead turning it upon the golden eyes and holding it there with great self-control.

“You’re here now aren’t you?” The smirk grew wider on the man’s face, as the loss got clearer on Akihito’s.  _ He got me. _

“Now, as we’re on the same page, I’m Asami.” The jerk clearly thought he had won, but Akihito would not back down.

“And what makes you think I’ll share my name with you?” He challenged instead. Asami did not answer, instead he put his bloodied hand up to his lips, waiting for Akihito to react. The blood hit Akihito lips, and the taste slowly spread in his mouth. If he did not already know that he was addicted to the blood, then this surely was the proof of it. Akihito held the hand with his own, tipping it, to gain better access to the red liquid. He slowly trailed his toungue over the opening, letting the taste of the blood fill his mouth fully. The blood was thick in his mouth, filling it up. When the already flowing blood was gone, Akihito put his lips against the wound instead, sucking out more blood. The warmth spread from the bottom of his stomach, filling his whole body with warmth, as he felt more and more full. He felt the warmth of the hand on his cheek move further down his body, encircling his hips instead, and pressing the bigger man closer to him, making the front of his body warmer.  Akihito released the hand from his grip; half in shock, half because he was full. He licked the last trailing of blood up, as he slowly laid his eyes upon Asami again. The smiling jerk had his look fixated on him, looking just as hungry as Akihito had felt himself just moments ago.    


‘’Are you sure you won’t share your name with the man you’re  _ sucking _ ?’’ The glint was clear in his eyes, clearly intending the sexual innuendo, he had just made.

“You fucking pervert.” Akihito uttered. He broke free of the man’s hold and put some distance between them. He did not really have anything to stay for anymore either, so he got ready to leave the same way he had come.

“You shouldn’t go before you’ve heard my proposal.” Asami said from behind. If you asked Akihito, he would tell you that he really tried his hardest to leave afterwards, but some immovable force kept him there, making it impossible to move.

When it was clear that he would stand there to listen to the offer, Asami started:

“You clearly like my blood, and I guess you would like more of it later.” 

Akihito turned around, ready to argue, but was met with a broad chest. How Asami had sneaked up on him, without him noticing, came as a surprise. Using the surprise to his advantage Asami grabbed Akihito’s arm before he could distance himself again. Where did all his strength go?

“And I also have some…  _ interest _ in you.” Asami turned the gaze to his lips. “I was thinking we could get some deal between us, due to…  _ mutual interests _ … in each other.” 

This time Akihito broke free of his grasp. He put a few meters between them again.

“And why shouldn’t I just kill you right now, here?” He questioned.

“You haven’t yet, but you are free to try.” Asami challenged, opening his arms, as if to embrace the threat Akihito had just made. He kept eye contact with him, making Akihito realize just how serious he was. And Akihito was not dumb, so of course he would use the chance when he so freely got it, so with in one swift move Akihito had his hand hit Asami’s solar plexus, to make him succumb. But as his hand should have met the resistance of Asami’s stomach, nothing but pain shot through his hand. Akihito let a small groan out when he was brought to his knee due to the pain. 

“Interesting.” Akihito was met with a calm gaze when he glared up. “It seems like co-operation would be best option for you.” Asami went down on his knees, taking Akihito’s chin with one of his hands, keeping their gazes firm. 

“As I must be a threat to your secret, I would strongly advise you to be nice; especially when you can’t kill me. How do you think the rest of the human race would react, if they knew vampires existed?” It was clear that Asami had the upper hand, and Akihito knew all of his efforts to argue against it would be in vain.

“How would you explain the dead bodies in the warehouse when you reveal it? That clearly wasn’t my work. You would reveal your own dirty secrets in the process.” Akihito would not back down though.

“The people would be too concerned with the new information,  _ about you _ , to actually care about my business. And why would they even believe a vampire in the first place? There’s so much more proof with you.” Asami was met with silence. He had won. “Now what’s your name kitten?”

Hesitantly Akihito answered: “It’s Akihito.”

His lips was met with Asami’s own with a crushing force. Akihito could feel the strong arms encircling him again, slowly trailing down his body. An unwilling moan left Akihito’s lips, which Asami used fully to his own advantage, slipping his own tongue into Akihito’s mouth. Akihito considered biting down on it, but before he could do anything a hand found his hair and tugged his head back, making Akihito groan. One of his fangs scraped Asami’s tongue in the process, and suddenly there was a faint taste of blood in the kiss. Before Akihito could savor in it though, the lips left his, and started trailing down his neck. One of Akihito’s hands found its own way into Asami’s hair, and he tucked gently, hoping he would get the memo. 

As he had hoped the lips found his again, and Akihito bit down gently, making a small puncture wound to let the blood flow gently into his mouth. With gentle sucking he savored the blood and let his tongue slide into Asami’s mouth, hoping for a better taste. A protest that came out more like a whimper escaped his lips when Asami decided to remove his lips from Akihito’s again. He leaned into him again, letting his lips hover over his ear.

“That’s how it should be, my sweet little Akihito.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is heavily inspired by My Immortal and Twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught any mistakes please write to me, so I can edit it and make it better, English is not my first language, and expressing myself in English is even harder when it comes to fiction, compared to my Danish works, lmao. Constructive criticism is also welcome! Just like comments and kudos. Maybe I will continue this ???? No one knows.


End file.
